Please, help me Sherlock
by 221btardisdistrict
Summary: After Amelia's mum dies in a freak car accident, she is left on the streets by her abusive father in Exeter. One night she decides it's time to leave for good and gets on a train to London where she meets Sherlock and John for the first time. After being invited to stay with them for a while, Amelia soon starts to fall in love. She wants to change and only one person can help her.
1. Chapter 1: The train journey

The snow is falling heavier and thicker than I have ever seen before. The park benches are round 5 inches thick with snow and growing rapidly. The snowflakes are the size of tennis balls and the road is quickly turning into ice from cars. Its 7pm and its pitch black outside; the only source of light is from street lights and shop windows. I can't sleep out here again tonight; I'll freeze to death. I walk slowly towards the train station and pull my rucksack straps higher up my shoulders to keep it from being stolen. I'm running out of hiding places here in Exeter, I don't want my dad or the police to find me so I can't stay. There's one place left that I can think of hiding in England where I'll never be found and won't be recognised. London.

I'm falling. Mum is sitting next to me unconscious with blood spilling out of a cut on her head. I can't stop screaming. The car is plummeting towards the icy water in the river below us. I close my eyes, hold my breath and count in my head. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… the water hits me like a thousand bricks. It stings and it's so cold it takes me a moment to be able to think straight. I have to get myself out. But I can't leave mum, she's unconscious in a sinking car. I undo both of our seat belts and I have to kick the door so it will open. I'm trying to drag mum behind me but she won't budge. I'm struggling for breath. Am I going to drown? Will me and mum be left here for weeks without anyone knowing that we've gone missing? Will anyone care about us being dead? I can feel hands shaking me and pulling me. I'm screaming, trying to get them off of me so I can save mum from her underwater grave.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now." There's a soft voice whispering into my ear and warm arms around my shoulders. Then I'm awake. "You gave me quite a scare you know, one minute you're sitting there talking in your sleep and the next thing I know you're rolling on the floor screaming your lungs out." I turn my head and see a tall man in a long coat and leather gloves. His cheekbones stand out beautifully and he has curly black hair and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life, quite like my mums. Someone else is rubbing their hand on my back gently and I realise there's another man next to me. He has a loving smile, blonde-brown hair and caring eyes. He is a bit shorter than the taller man maybe by a few inches. I know I should say something but I just sit there sobbing into the taller man's coat. He sighs a little and strokes my hair gently, just like my mum used to. My eyes start to focus a bit more and I realise I'm sitting on the tube. I must be in London. "I'm so sorry. Are-are we in London now?" I manage to struggle a few words but I can tell they can understand me. "We sure are. You're a bit young to be traveling alone aren't you? Where are you going?" the shorter man is talking to me and his face looks very serious but soft, he must be a father. "I'm 18 actually and I just needed to get away okay? Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave now." I stand up, pull my bag back onto my shoulders and walk slowly towards the tube door as it slows down for the next stop.

I'm walking down a darkened street when I feel a hand touch my shoulder gently. I automatically spin around fast to see who it is but I forgot it's icy so I lose my balance and slip forwards into the man who touched my shoulder. The taller man sighs slightly annoyed and gives me a glare. It's the men from the tube again. "What?" I snap at the shorter one. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asked, ignoring my stubborn attitude. "No. No I don't." I reply, not taking my eyes off the taller man who is now rolling his eyes and staring into the distance. "Come with us, you can stay at our place until you can find out where you're going." I tried to say that I was okay on my own but he insisted and wouldn't take no for an answer. He called down a cab and the taller one muttered an address to the driver. The journey was quiet; none of us said a word. As the shorter man paid and thanked the driver, I stared at the door in front of me. It was up a few steps and was tall and black. It had 3 brass numbers followed by a brass letter; 221b, below it there was a brass knocker which was tilted to the side a little. I small smile formed on my face and I followed the two men in, shutting the door carefully behind me. I thought about the months of sleeping on streets and now I'm here. I felt safe and warm. I could call this home.


	2. Chapter 2: John's room

I'm woken up the next morning by the smell of coffee and cigarettes. I swing my legs over the edge of the sofa and rub the sleep from my eyes. The taller man is sitting in an armchair on one side of the fireplace smoking with a cup of steaming coffee in the spare hand. The shorter man is moving around the kitchen, buttering toast and making more coffee. My bag is next to the sofa on the floor and a fluffy white towel is folded on top of it. "Morning sleepyhead" said the shorter man noticing me awake instead of asleep. "Coffee?" he has a calm smile on his face which makes me smile back without knowing. "Oh yes please" I reply still smiling. "Oh by the way, we didn't introduce ourselves last night. I'm John Watson and that strapping young fellow over there is Sherlock Holmes" he said pointing to the taller man with his head. He comes over and passes me the cup of coffee, it smells delicious. "Thanks. I'm Amelia Williams. Thank you so much for letting me stay by the way." I say as we firmly shake hands. "It's no problem at all Amelia. In fact, my wife is coming back from a trip with friends tonight so you can have my room here and I'll go back and greet her with flowers and have a nice meal at my place so that you don't have to sleep on the sofa again." As I try to argue back he puts up his hand making me fall quiet again. "I insist. I hardly ever sleep here anyway, tonight was a one off as I was alone." I nod my head, thank him for being so kind and sip at my coffee silently.

After a few minutes, I pick up my bag and the towel given to me and I walk to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I run the shower and strip. The steam swirls around me, helping to clear my head of the dark memories of my past. I get into the shower and fiercely scrub my hair with shampoo to try and get all of the dirt and kinks out of my hair from all those months sleeping on park benches or empty doorways. I stop the shower, wrap my hair in the towel and stand in front of a full sized mirror. I'm skinny. Too skinny for my liking. My ribs are showing, my hip bones stick out and my stomach curves inwards. My cheeks are slightly sunken in and my face has no colour to it. I pull the towel down and my auburn hair falls around my back like a blanket, ending just above the butt. I quickly rub myself dry, change into clean clothes and brush my teeth with my toothbrush and paste. I unlock the door slowly, step into the hallway and walk back up to the living room.

Sherlock is sat staring at me with cold eyes making me look away from him quickly. John calls me over to sit next to him on the sofa. "Sherlock has told Mrs Hudson, our landlady, that you have taken my place here for now." said John as I walked over to him. "Hrmph" Sherlock said but John ignored him and carried on. "I will show you to your new room and then you can come and help me find some flowers for Mary in town if you'd like." He said without taking the smile off his face and his eyes off of mine. Sherlock made a few noises but John said "just ignore him, he gets like this when he's bored and has nothing to do." I giggled at the face Sherlock pulled at John when his back was turned, grabbed my bag and followed John up stairs to his room.

The room is quite large and sunlight pours through the slightly opened windows. It's spotless. The king sized bed is made with fresh sheets, the soft red carpet has been hovered, the dressing table cleared and the wardrobe and chest of draws cleared. It was like stepping into a bedroom in Buckingham Palace, but of course I have never been inside. "Oh thank you John!" I exclaimed in delight of the beautiful room. "That's okay Amelia; I hardly stay over here anyway so I might as well make use of it." John said with a smile, as he turned to go out and shut the door he said "Oh and Mary said she will take you shopping for some more clothes tomorrow if you're up for it." "Thank you John, I'd love to." And with a nod of his head and a smile he quietly shut the door and headed back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3: The secret

There's a knock at my door making me jump a few centimetres in the air. "Come in." I call out to whoever was beyond the door. The door handle turns but then stops. I look over in confusion about what was happening. Just as I got up to my feet, Sherlock walks in holding a cup of coffee in one hand, a bag of doughnuts in the other hand and a book under his arm. He walks over, sits on the end of my bed and hands me the coffee, doughnuts and the book. "I've just finished that book and thought you might enjoy it. Mrs Hudson bought the doughnuts for you because she thought you'd like to get a first proper taste of London as she called it. I made the coffee myself so I apologise if it tastes awful, I'm not as good as John is at making drinks." His voice was as smooth as melted chocolate; it gave me goose bumps and made the hair on my arms stand on end. He was perfect. "Uh thank you." I manage to say at last. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes. Not the cold, hard stare like before but this one was full of curiosity and love. "Your name isn't Amelia Williams is it." I stare at him in disbelief at him figuring out the lie I had told John. "N-no it isn't. I changed it so I won't be found." I stammer. The shock of him knowing is making me feel uneasy and scared. "Found by who?" he looked so calm, I could feel my cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "My dad. The police. And whoever else he has called up and got searching for me. But I can't go back. I can't. He isn't like a normal dad. He hurts me. And he said if I told anyone about him hurting me then he'll kill me. So I ran away, changed my name to Amelia Williams and stayed away from all the places he would search for me." At this point I started to cry again Sherlock sat uneasy at the end of the bed. He reached over and put his arm around me, stroking my auburn hair gently. "What's your real name?" he finally asked quietly after a few minutes of silence only being broken by my sobs. "My name is Juliet Oswald. I was named after my mum." Sherlock tensed at me saying my name. I automatically knew something was wrong. "What?" I asked him. I had now sat up and staring him dead in the eyes with fear. "That night on the train. You were asleep and talking to someone. Then you fell on the floor and were struggling to breathe and you were screaming... Juliet Oswald. Yes, I knew I heard that name. You were in a crash with your mother; the car swerved off a bridge and fell into the river below. It was all over the news. That's what your nightmare was about wasn't it!" I stared at him in disbelief. He knew. "You know" he said quietly after a few more minutes. "You were on the news again the other day. And in the papers. Everyone is looking for you. Your dad is searching everywhere for you. You should go home to him." I stared at him angrily but scared at the same time. "No. No I can't go back. Did you not hear me before? He'll kill me. Ever since mum died all he's done since I got back from that horrible hospital is abuse me. He said it was all my fault she was dead. He would slap me and hit me. One time he got a knife and tried to fucking stab me!" I pulled down one side of my top to show a scar from my right shoulder to near my heart. He stared in shock. "That's the night I ran away. I couldn't stay with him. He was going to kill me. So I ran, got a bus to Exeter and stayed on the streets for a few months. Soon a few people would walk around saying my name, talking about me, pointing at me. I got chased by the police the night I got on the train to London. I was scared they would take me back to him. I can't go back. I can't" I was screaming now, tears were rolling down my cheeks faster than ever before. Now Sherlock knew my secret. Now he knew who I was.

A few minutes later Sherlock stood up. He took a mobile out of his pocket and dialled a number. As he put the phone to his ear, he turned his head and looked at me, tears were in his eyes. He turned back and walked to the door, shutting it firmly behind him. I pick up the book he left on the bed next to me and threw it at the door. At it fell, a piece of paper fell out of it and floated to my feet. I picked it up and read it through my building up tears.

'I promise I am going to help you, I will never send you back there. I swear on my life that I will keep you safe.

-SH'

I hold the piece of paper up to my chest and sigh with relief. I jump as the door opens again letting out a little scream. Sherlock laughs and walks back into the room. He sees me holding the piece of paper tightly, looks at his feet and blushes. It's cute. He looks back at me and says "I've contacted Mycroft and he said he's going to help get your name legally changed to Amelia. He's technically part of the government and has more power than he knows what to do with. I've explained everything to him and he understands the position you're in. Get ready because we're going to meet John in town to look for those flowers you said you'd help him find." He came over and touched my shoulder with a smile; then left the room silently, leaving the door open slightly as he left. His touch left a feeling like electricity flowing through me. Was it excitement? Love maybe? No, I'm just being stupid.


	4. Chapter 4: Giving In

"Those ones." I said, pointing at a beautiful bouquet of large, white tulips. "I know she'll love them." I pass them over to John with a smile on both of our faces. Sherlock was leaning against a wall surrounded by thousands of red roses. I'd always loved roses, the way they look, the way they feel. Sherlock noticed me smiling towards the roses and him. He picked up a gorgeous blood red rose, held it between his teeth and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks turn the colour of the rose as I giggled at him. He was so adorable. After paying, John walked back over, gently punched Sherlock in the arm and told him to stop being so silly. As he apologised to John, he didn't take his eyes off of mine, not even for a moment. The connection was broken when a beep came out from John's pocket. "Mary's on her way home; let's pray that we get back before she does so I can surprise her." John shot me a thankful smile and we climbed into the cab, me between them. We came up to a beautiful little house near the doctor's surgery where John worked. The three of us jumped out and ran into the house to get ready. I helped John get the house cleaned up and I arranged the tulips neatly into a vase and placed them in the centre of the coffee table. They looked beautiful and fragranced the room wonderfully. Another beep came from John's pocket from Mary saying that she will be back in five minutes. I grabbed Sherlock's coat sleeve and tugged at it. "Come on, we better go before Mary see's us here." John smiled at me to say thank you and I smiled back as I pulled Sherlock behind me. As we speed walked down the path to the cab, Sherlock grabbed my waist playfully and I slapped his arm away laughing. When our cab left the house, another took our place. A beautiful woman with short blonde hair got out carrying lots of bags with her, she was heavily pregnant. John sure was a lucky man.

When we got back to 221b, the sun was starting to set. We paid the taxi driver and he drove off through Baker Street. Sherlock grabbed my hand and pulled me up the steps towards the door. He pulled me close to him by my waist and bent his head down as if he was about to kiss me. Hang on. Is this it? Are my dreams about to come true? I hardly even know him! Does he love me the way I love him? What's going on? His lips are millimetres away from mine. I wrap my arms around his waist and start to close my eyes. "Shit." my eyes are fully open again. Sherlock was staring at the brass door knocker. It was abnormally straight. "Mycroft's here. It must be about you identity change." We quickly take our hands off of each other's waists and walk through the door. There was a man sitting on the second step of the stairs clutching onto an umbrella that led across his legs. "Ah brother. Home at last I see. This must be Juliet." The man stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Juliet, I'm Mycroft, Sherlock's elder brother." I was so shocked that upon finding out that Mycroft was Sherlock's older brother that I started to feel dizzy. Everything was burry and I couldn't stand straight. Two hands caught me as I was about to fall and then everything went black.

"She needs to go home Sherlock. She can't stay here. Her father is going mental about not knowing where she is!" "NO MYCROFT. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE. WILL. KILL. HER. I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO GO BACK TO HIM! WAIT 'TILL SHE SHOWS YOU THE SCAR FROM WHERE HE TRIED TO STAB HER TO DEATH!" I woke suddenly in John's bed. Not caring about how I got there, I listened to Mycroft and Sherlock arguing about me and my safety. There was a knock at my door and I stared at Sherlock and he stared at me back. Fear was overwhelming me. And he could see it. "Amelia, are you okay?" Sherlock sounded concerned and worried. "I'm fine, I just feel a little bit sick that's all." I replied. I didn't want him to worry about me. "I think it was because I haven't eaten much since I left dad behind." It was true, I hadn't eaten very much at all and anyone could see it. I was skin and bones. He pulled me close and hugged me tightly. I felt so safe in his arms. Safer than I have been since mum died and I didn't want to let go. There was a knock at the door and me and Sherlock pull away as it swings open and Mycroft stands in the door way holding a folder and a pen. "You're sure about this Juliet? You'll never see you father again, you understand that right?" I nod my head at Mycroft, keeping my eyes on my shoes and trying to hide the smile on my face because I knew how Sherlock had won him over so easily. "Right. Okay then, sign here and here." The folder was handed to me and Mycroft pointed to the places for me to sign with his pen. When I looked back up at him, he snatched away the folder and pen, smiled at me, nodded his head at Sherlock, and then walked out the door to the cab waiting for him outside. I turn around and Sherlock it looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Just because you can make your eyes even more beautiful than usual, doesn't mean I'm going to give in easily. You have to buy me a meal first you know." I winked at his disappointed face to build his hopes up again then walked out of my room.


	5. Chapter 5: I love you

The smell of take-away pizza was floating up the stairs to the flat of 221b. It made my mouth water just picturing large slices of margarita with nothing keeping it warm other than a box. When my mind came around again, Sherlock was standing in front of me with his hand stretched out. "You said I had to buy you dinner first my lady." I look towards the table in the kitchen. Instead of being covered in chemistry equipment and jars of thumbs. There was a white cloth covering the wood, candles in the middle and a plate with a slice of pizza on each end of the table. "Oh Sherlock, It's beautiful!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together and gasping at the wonderful sight. No-one has ever done something like this for me before. I took Sherlock's hand and he led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me to sit on. I blush out of embarrassment and try to hide my face in my shoulder so he doesn't see and think I'm stupid. I can hear a giggle coming from him as he walked to his chair on the other end.

When we finished eating the pizza, Sherlock stood up and looked in the freezer with disappointment. "I must have left the ice-cream downstairs by accident when I was paying the pizza man." He said with a frown on his face. "Oh, I really like ice-cream as well…" I reply with disappointment. "I'll go and get it. I know what you're thinking you know. You have five minutes to run up to your room, put on the clothes I put on your bed and get back down, I'll be timing you." He looked at me with an innocent face as he walked towards the front door and sharply pulled it open. Getting the hint, I run up to my room, tripping over pretty much all the steps on the way up. When I reach my bed, I realise what he's done. There was a low cut black dress, Black high heels, a black push up bra and a lacy black thong. "Oh Sherlock. You're just typical." Next to them was a note in Sherlock's handwriting:

'Hurry Miss Williams, you don't want the ice-cream to melt do you?

-SH'

He must have planned leaving the ice-cream downstairs. And I bet he's used Mrs Hudson's freezer to keep it cool. I put on the lingerie, throw the black dress over my head and stuff my feet into the heels. How did he know my sizes? I carefully walk back downstairs so I don't slip as these heels are ridiculously high and the steps are very steep. By the time I'm back in the kitchen, there is strawberry ice-cream scooped into two small glass bowls on the table. Sherlock is standing at the window, looking out at the street below and playing the violin. He's in a sharp black suite, like the ones men in movies wear but without the sunglasses. He looks perfect. "You took longer than five minutes Miss Williams." Sherlock said as soon as he stopped playing. He turned around to look at me straight in the face. "You look beautiful." And his face softened at my shy smile. We sit down at the table, this time I'm sitting in Sherlock's lap as we eat the ice-cream.

"I've never done anything like this before Sherlock." I say shakily as he runs his hand from my knee to the middle of my thigh. "Neither have I Amelia. But there's always going to be a chance to try something new. And this particular something I'm thinking of, I hope I'll be able to share with you." He looks at me softly in the eyes and picks me up in both his arms, still in the position I'm sitting. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me upstairs to my room. Before he gets a chance to shut the door, I twist my body so I have my legs wrapped around his waist and I start to kiss him hard. He slams the door shut and keeps hold of me with one arm, not taking his lips off mine. He stumbles towards the bed and gently places me onto it. I lie down and pull his body onto me. I start to undo his shirt as he unzips my dress. This is perfect. I sit on his hips and we make out, him wearing tight black boxers and me wearing only the lingerie he got me. I can feel his erection getting harder. My heart starts to beat faster and my skin is getting hotter. Sherlock pushes me onto the bed. He kisses my forehead to me neck, then to my chest, then to my stomach… Oh god. He sucks a little at my hip bones and pulls the edge of my thong down teasing me. My breathing is getting deeper now. My pants are off with one pull and Sherlock softly rubs the very tops of my thighs. He really is a sex machine. Sherlock pushes his hips against mine and runs his hands back up my body to by bra. The next thing I know, I'm being pushed down by my shoulders and Sherlock's fingers are working magic. My back starts to arch and a small moan escapes my lips. I grab his hips and push him over. I can see his erection throbbing under his boxers, begging to be freed. I pull them off with one hand, like he did with me. It's huge! I look up at his and he winks at me. I kiss down his body, from forehead to stomach and suck a little at his hip bones like he did with me. I suck the tip of his penis, just to tease him. I slowly go further and further down until I hit base. I can feel it at the back of my throat, making me want to throw up but I carry on moving my head up and down in a steady rhythm. When his back starts to arch and a small moan come from his lips, I stop. "It's only fair that we get the same." I explain to Sherlock as he looks up at me confused to why I stopped. Sherlock pushes me over onto my back and stares straight into my eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can always wait." He said to me with a worried voice. "Only if you're sure." I reply, not taking my eyes off his, not even to blink. "Well in that case then…" and then my mind felt like it was going to explode. I could hear Sherlock moaning my name louder and louder into the silent night. My back was arching and my toes began to point. Before I could stop myself, I went from softly moaning to screaming Sherlock's name louder than I have ever screamed before. He lifts my chin with his finger, looks deep into my eyes, and kisses my lips softly.

We're talking. Lying on my bed under the sheets, me in his shirt and him in his boxers. Sherlock traces my scar softly with his finger and pushes his head into my neck, like a baby hiding into their mother when tired or scared. I think Sherlock's just tired. Well, who wouldn't be! I could fall asleep any second, my eyes are heavy and my whole body aches. "You know, I never knew I'd ever feel this way. I mean, when I saw you this morning asleep on the sofa, something just fell into place. Something that's never been there before." Sherlock's voice was being carried away with sleep. He tucked my hair behind my ear, pressed his lips against my cheek and whispered. "Amelia Williams, I love you. I love you with all my heart and I'll never ever stop loving you. I'll always be here for you, even if you do give up on me." His voice was full of love and honesty, the things I heard when mum used to talk to me. "Oh Sherlock. I love you too! And I promise I'll never give up on you, no matter how mad and annoying you get." I hear him whisper "good" but before I can say anymore, we're asleep in each other's arms, legs wrapped around the sheets. Sherlock was mine and now he can help me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Biggest Secret

The smell of coffee filled the room making me wake up from my sleep. 5:49 Am. Why is Sherlock making coffee this early? There's a small knock at my door and Sherlock walks in, in his boxers. The messy hair and tired voice make him seem so much sexier than he already was. "Morning sleepy head" Sherlock said with a half-smile. "Sleepy head? It's almost 6 o'clock in the morning! And it's a weekend!" I replied moodily but laughing a little. I soon notice the finger shaped bruises on my shoulders and my throat. "Apparently you have a strong grip." I say without taking my eyes off the large purple bruises. "Yes. And apparently you like to scratch me to death." Sherlock replies and shows him the long red scratches on his back. I look down at my folded legs and giggle a little. "Amelia?" he said with a small frown on his face. "Yes? What is it?" I reply hesitating slightly. "How did you get those cuts on your legs?"

My world was built so tall and proud but then it all crumbled to my feet in just a few seconds. Sherlock had noticed. He has noticed my other dark secret that not even my family or friends back home knew about, not the newspapers or the people who gossip about what they see on TV. This was different. This was one of those secrets that people got from being depressed or had anxiety or both. I had both. And now Sherlock knew my biggest secret. "Look…" Sherlock said and sat on the end of my bed, placing his hands on his lap. "I know I'm not that person who is good at talking or is hugely popular or gets along with everyone. I only have two friends, John and Mary, that's it. But recently I've began to care for someone else. More than I ever should. And that's you Amelia Williams. So please tell me. Is it depression? Anxiety? Maybe even both? You can trust me. I promised I would never leave you and I will keep that promise until I die! So please Amelia, tell me." His voice sounded sad and concerned. I felt absolutely awful and tears started to flood my eyes. "I don't do it anymore. It was only when I was with my dad. I was diagnosed with severe depression when mum died and I had to see a councillor at least once a week. Dad would yell at me and abuse me and lock me in my room for days on end without giving me any food or water so I had to climb out my bedroom window and run to the shop to get something and then climb back up through my window before he realized I was missing. I stayed up until 3 Am every night crying and one night I suppose I just got carried away. I was sick of crying and keeping the pain inside me. So one night I crept downstairs and got a knife from the draw and cut myself. After that one cut I swore to myself that I'd never do it again, mum wouldn't want to see my like that but soon I just couldn't help it. I had to. But when I ran away, left dad behind, I stopped. I wasn't in so much pain all the time so I felt like I didn't need to. Yeah I cut myself a once or twice for a few weeks but I promise you I've stopped and I promise you I'll never do it again! I'm sorry Sherlock, I really am!" By then I was crying my eyes out but I was still staring at him dead in the eyes.

Sherlock came over and hugged ne tightly and stoked my hair as I cried into his shoulder. After a while I stopped crying but we still sat in the same position and didn't move, Sherlock hugging me tighter now as if he doesn't want to let me go. "I promised that I'll never let you go and I'm keeping that promise for as long as you want me" Sherlock whispered into my ear. "I love you Sherlock" I say into his shoulder and start quietly sobbing again. We must have been like that for maybe an hour or two but it only felt like five minutes to me. The door swung open, John and Mary stood in the doorway staring at us in shock. Me and Sherlock look at them and quickly let go of each other. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, go and put some clothes on!" John shouted at him, his face turning pink with embarrassment. He turned to me and said "Why are you wearing Sherlock's shirt Amelia?" He said to me with a straight face. "Oh… Um… I didn't have anything to wear to bed so he let me borrow this one" I reply looking at my hands. I could feel my ears and cheeks turning bright red underneath my hair. John's eyes were boring into the top of my head; it was a cold, dark stare. I didn't even need to look up to see it, I could feel it. Mary broke the silence quickly. "Thank you Amelia, for the tulips. If John was trying to choose on his own, heaven knows what he would have picked up. They're beautiful, thank you." I look up at Mary, at the smile on her face. John sure was a lucky man. "You're welcome Mary." I reply with a smile beginning to show on my face. The door opened again and Sherlock walked in wearing a very dark purple shirt with the top two buttons undone, the rest straining from his muscular body and black trousers held up with a black belt. He looked amazing, especially with his messy black curly hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it and let him hold me tight. Our eyes met for a few seconds and he smiled at me and bit his lip. Was he trying to make John catch us out? "Uh, shall we go to the living room while Amelia changes?" Sherlock said behind John and Mary making them jump. They obviously didn't know he was there. "Oh, yes. Come on Mary, I'll make you some coffee as long as Sherlock hasn't put eyeballs in the kettle again." John said at last. "Oh for heaven's sake John, it was an experiment! And to be fair it tasted alright." Sherlock said to John without taking his eyes off me. I giggle at the thought of John going to pour himself some coffee and eyeballs falling into his mug. Mary and John leave the room and as Sherlock went to close the door behind him I quickly say "Sherlock? You're not going to tell them about last night and what I told you this morning are you?" worriedly. "Of course not Amelia. Not unless you want me to." I shook my head and he nodded and left the room. I noticed a neat pile of clothes on the chair by the door. Mary must have brought them for me to borrow while we go shopping. I thought to myself and smile at her kindness. I run my hair brush through my hair and tie it into a messy bun on the top of my head and pull the clothes over my body. I run to the bathroom, wash my face and brush my teeth. I run back to my room and pull out my small box of make-up from the bottom of my bag. I rub some foundation into my face along with some powder too make it less shiny, I pencil around my eyes black and add a thick layer of mascara. I take a quick look in my mirror and spray myself with some perfume before leaving my room.

When I get downstairs I could hear the three of them talking. And then I heard my name coming from Sherlock. I hide behind the door to the living room from the kitchen and listen. "John, she has secrets. Everyone has secrets. But this secret is big. REALLY big." "Tell me Sherlock, maybe myself and Mary could help her!" "I can't tell you. I promised her this morning I wouldn't tell you unless she wants you to know." "For god's sake Sherlock. Just tell me!" "You don't understand John. I CAN'T!" Sherlock's voice was getting louder and John's was getting angrier. I walk silently into the living room where I could see John and Sherlock staring coldly into each other's eyes and Mary was reading a magazine and rubbing her tummy. "I cut myself." I say loud enough for all three of them to hear me. Mary dropped her magazine and stared at me in shock, John stared at me with his mouth wide open, and Sherlock stared at me in disbelief. "Well, I used to. I don't anymore. I don't have a reason to anymore." I say to John as he looked at me with worried eyes. Mary ran across the room and hugged my tightly. Sherlock went and sat down in his chair, his hands together under his chin and his eyes closed. "Right" Mary said and grabbed my hand. "You boys can talk and argue as much as you like but me and Amelia are going shopping." She grabbed her coat and dragged me to the door. I turn my head and see Sherlock looking at me with tears in his eyes and I smile at him to say that I'm okay and pull the door closed behind me.

When me and Mary arrive back at 221B, the street was deserted. There were not lights on upstairs that we could see but the beautiful sound of the violin was coming from the living room. It was dark outside. Me and Mary had been shopping for hours. We asked the taxi to wait as Mary was going to go home to John in it. We stumble up the stairs and push the door open, Sherlock had left it open a crack so we could get inside without having to but the bags of clothes down. When we walked in, Sherlock turned around and ran over to help me and Mary with our bags. When we get all of my bags upstairs to my room, Mary turned around to us both and said "right I best be off. John keeps texting me to hurry up and I don't want to keep that taxi waiting." She hugged me and smiled at Sherlock. "Thank you Mary, for going shopping with me." I say as she opened the door to leave the flat. "Any time Amelia, Sherlock will give you my number so text me whenever you need me." She turned back to the door and closed it behind her. "You told them." Sherlock said behind my back making me jump. "Yeah I told them, I could hear you and John shouting about me from my room. They deserve to know. Just, just leave me alone." I run upstairs and slam the door behind me. I sit on my bed and start crying into my hands. After an hour of crying, I slowly got up and walked to the bags of clothes. I emptied them over my bed and stared at them. I put all my new shirts, hoodies, jackets and jeans onto hangers and put them in my wardrobe. It was now bulging with different coloured fabrics and patterns. I shove my new bras, socks and panties into the chest of draws next to the wardrobe. I throw all of my new make-up onto the top of my dressing table and stare at the white box left on my bed. It was the new iPhone 6. I take it out and plug it into the charger and leave it there. I sit back down on my bed and stare at the door. I look at the alarm clock next to my bed. It's 12:32 Am. Sherlock must be in bed by now. I ignore my new sets of pyjamas and put on Sherlock's shirt again. I walk up to the door and push it open. I can hear the TV from downstairs. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Sherlock is still awake. Or perhaps he just fell asleep in front of the TV by accident. I quietly walk downstairs into the living room and sure enough, Sherlock was pacing the room, the TV replaying the latest episode of Doctor Who. I lean on the wall with my arms folded looking at him. "Can't sleep?" I say at last. "I was actually debating whether to see if you were okay" Sherlock said without turning around. "I'm fine" I reply and look to the floor. I heard his turn around and walk up to me. I look up to him and he's looking into my eyes with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you Amelia" He said and held my cheek. "You won't" I reply and to tears roll down my cheeks, one from each eye. He gently wiped them away, kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dream

"_This is all your fault! All of this is your entire fucking fault! You're the one that killed your fucking mother. You're a fucking murderer you fucking bitch!" *Wham* "You fucking twat. I could put you up for fucking adoption but nobody wants to adopt a fucking murderer!" *slap* "You fucking heartless bitch. You're fucking nothing. You're nothing to me. You ruined my life from the day you were fucking born. And now? Well now I might as well be fucking dead!"_

I sit up screaming. Sherlock who was originally holding my tightly, let go and stared at me for a second before he tried to sooth me. I couldn't stop crying. I am dreaming of the night when my dead tried to stab me to death. My heart rate was fast. Faster than it has even been before. When Sherlock saw that I was just getting worse, he jumped up and ran for his mobile. I was rocking back and forth. My eyes were shut tight and tears were leaking from them. My breathing was out of control and my heart rate was getting faster and faster. Sherlock was screaming down the phone but I couldn't work out what he was saying. I was stuck in my nightmare and I couldn't get out of it. After a few minutes I could hear a woman crying and two pairs of hands grabbing me. I was lifted from Sherlock's bed and carried downstairs to an ambulance that had just arrived. I started screaming again, louder than before and sat bolt upright with my eyes wide open. Except, I was still in my nightmare. I could see Mrs Hudson and Mary hugging each other and crying. I could see John shouting at the ambulance driver to drive quicker, I could see Sherlock sitting by my head and holding my hand, tears running down his face, his eyes red and swollen. But I could also see him. My dad. He was running at me with a knife in one hand and his other hand stretched in front of him like he's about to strangle me. That's the bit I forgot to tell Sherlock. My dad was strangling me as he tried to stab me. I couldn't breathe. My face was turning purple and I was gasping for breath. I was back in my dad's kitchen, my body pushed against the wall, my toes just off the ground. His grasp slackened and I screamed again. This one with more pain than before. I was being stabbed. I could feel the sharp blade of metal piercing my skin. I tried to wriggle away but I couldn't. I lifted my leg as high and as fast as I could with the only strength I had left in me. I kneed him right in the balls. He doubled over in pain but he dragged the knife with him. It was cutting across my body slowly as he fell. I couldn't stop screaming.

A few hours later, I woke up in a hospital bed. Across the room, Mary and John were sleeping in chairs and Mrs Hudson was just leaving the room. Maybe for some coffee? Sherlock was sitting next to me asleep; he was holding my hand tightly as if he didn't want to let me go. Around his eyes were red and swollen, he had dried tear tracks on his cheeks and he had a blanket thrown over him. I squeezed his hand to wake him up but after I did I felt guilt straight away, he must have been awake all night for me. He woke with a jump. Sherlock looked at me and started to cry again. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I didn't want him to let me go. "Oh Amelia, I thought I'd lost you" He managed to say through tears. "It was only a bad dream Sherlock" I said to him with a little giggle but tears were now rolling down my cheeks as well. We must have looked quite a pair. "Oh about time!" John's voice was unmistakable over me and Sherlock crying. "John, please. You saw how she was last night. What would you have done if you were me?" Sherlock's voice was cracking as he spoke to John through his tears. "Amelia, are you okay now?" Mary said as she lifted her head off John's shoulder. "I'm fine thanks Mary; it was just a bad dream." "Amelia, it wasn't just a 'bad dream'. You were screaming the house down! Then in the ambulance, you went purple and you weren't breathing. When I looked down at you, you were covered in blood. The scar your dad gave you was bleeding like crazy. That wasn't just a bad dream." Sherlock said and looked at me with fear in his eyes and he started to cry again. I looked down and saw stiches where my scar was. What was going on? A doctor walked in with some files and gave them to Sherlock to sign. "Now, as soon as these have been signed and we give you another quick examination, you should be good to go." The doctor said to me with a smile. Sherlock gave him back the papers and he walked out again. Mary and John walk leave to go and get a coffee and some food leaving me and Sherlock alone. "I was really scared you know Amelia" Said Sherlock at last while looking at his hands. "I'm sorry Sherlock. I tried to wake up, I really did but I couldn't. I had no idea. I thought it was all in my head" I reply with tears in my eyes. Just as Sherlock was about to speak again, the Doctor came back and asked me to follow him to another room and for Sherlock to wait here for me to come back. As I'm about to follow the doctor out of the door, Sherlock grabs my hand and kisses me hard on the lips just as Mary and John walk back through the door. John stares at Sherlock as I leave the room but he doesn't take his eyes off me until I walk around the corner and I'm out of sight.

When I go back to the room I woke up in, only Sherlock was there. "I told Mrs Hudson to go home and Mary needed to rest so John went with her" he said as I looked around the room for them. "Oh, okay then. Well they've said I'm free to go now so I suppose I'd better go and sign out" I say at last and turn to leave. Sherlock grabs my waist with one arm and walks out next to me.

When we arrive back to 221b, the door knocker is straight again. "Mycroft" I whisper under my breath and Sherlock looks at me. Sure enough when we open the door, Mycroft is sat on the stairs with an umbrella across his lap like last time. "Ooh dear brother mine, she gave you quite a shock didn't she" Mycroft said when Sherlock slammed the door shut making me jump. I look at Sherlock and he's white as a sheet. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me close to him. "Who told you?" Sherlock said at last with a gruff voice. "Well John of course. Not even 10 minutes ago in fact. I was coming here anyway because I needed to speak with Amelia. But I see it will not be a private conversation by the way you're holding her so tightly. Oh brother mine, don't tell me you have fallen in love with her. What did mummy and father say about caring for people? What did I tell you?" his voice was full of curiosity mixed with sadness. Just as Sherlock was about to speak, I interrupted him. "What do you need to tell me?" "Ah come upstairs, I don't fancy you fainting again. Although I think my brother enjoyed carrying you up the stairs last time." Sherlock grumbled something and Mycroft shot him a sharp look so we walked upstairs to our flat. When we sat down, Sherlock holding me tightly, Mycroft said "dear brother mine, go and make some tea for us will you?" so Sherlock got up again and shuffled to the kitchen and pulled three mugs from the cupboard and filled the kettle with water. "Now, Amelia. I'm afraid I have some bad news." I stare at Mycroft with fear in my eyes. Had my dad found me? Were the police going to kick down the door and drag me back to him? "Last night" he carried on "most likely when you were having your 'bad dream' as John put it, your father was seen jumping off of the bridge your mother had died. When the police found him, he was dead." Tears filled my eyes and Sherlock ran over to me and hugged me tightly while stroking my hair. He shot Mycroft a piercing look and then tried to calm me down. "I- I shouldn't c- care about it. He t- tried to k- kill me." I managed to say at last through tears. Mycroft stood up and walked towards me. He placed one hand on my shoulder and said "I'm sorry" and walked out the flat.


End file.
